


The Space Between Us

by Waifu4Laifu (OppaiShiri)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship/Love, M/M, Reunions, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiShiri/pseuds/Waifu4Laifu
Summary: A oneshot I wrote a few years ago. Decided to post it now.What do you think?Is it good? Bad? In between?





	The Space Between Us

> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> “Dammit, Sasuke!” Naruto yelled, slamming a fist on the ground. “Don’t you get it? I’d go to the ends of the Earth just to save your sorry ass because,” he paused, his eyes softening and smiled, “because _I love you_.”

Sasuke held his breath, staring at him as if he grew a second head. And, for all he knew, he probably did. The sword clattered to the ground, . It felt like his heart had stopped and the world just turned around. Was this really happening? He didn’t know anymore…

All he knew was that his rival, his team mate, his “best friend” had wrapped his arms around him tightly, as if afraid of letting him go. He could distinctly hear Naruto’s muffled sobs into his grey collar. He didn’t care. He was already rooted to the spot and all because of Naruto.

Numbly, he returned the embrace. 

\---

 

“Naruto…” even being blind, he could still sense the blonde’s familiar chakra as he unlocked the cell and closed it behind him. “What’re you doing here with a traitor like me? Aren’t you supposed to be following your dream of becoming hokage?” he snorted, “Or are you still too chicken to do it?” He vaguely felt Naruto punch him through the stomach and his back was slammed into the wall. The chains and handcuffs binding him rattled and shook

“Hey, shut up, bastard! I’m here because my nindo is to protect all people. I don’t care if you betrayed Konoha or not, I just wanted you back. And you returned already.” He shouts and Sasuke looks at him for the first time in a long time.

 

“It’s dark…” he says, his voice cracking on thin air. “Just like how it was at Sound…”

 

“Yeah, it is.” Naruto says.

 

“But….when we’re like this...it feels alive, you know? Like we’re Team Seven all over again…”

Sasuke smirks.

“‘Course it is,

_ Dobe.” _

_ “Asshole!” _

_ “Deadlast.” _

_ “Teme!” _

_ “Moron!” _

_ “Bastard!” _

_ “...Usuratonkachi.” _

 

They laugh and share a smile just like old times.

* * *

 


End file.
